Tsubaki Mitsushima
Tsubaki Mitsushima is a character from Danganronpa: New Dreams Academy. Every since she was young she loved believing in god. When she was 15 she became the youngest Nun in he church that she goes to. Years later she decided to join New Dreams Academy. She introduces herself by saying, "Oh um.. hi i'm Tsubaki Mitsushima the Ultimate Nun. And tries to tell everyone about god. However she wants to give up being a Nun because she finally found love. She loves Yoshino Okada The Ultimate Engineer. She loves to hang out with Nozomi Matsuda and Yoshino Okada most of the time. She wears a dark blue and white Nun outfit with a cap over her head. She also wears a cross necklace given by Yoshino Okada. She has white sleeves and a red ruby ring on her right ring finger. and always has a Bible close to her side. Her skin tone is fair and lighter than the rest of the students because she rarely gets out of the academy and usually stays up reviewing her biblical notes she writes in her Bible. She has beautiful brownish-golden hair and has light brown eyes. She is one of the shortest in the Danganronpa games at being 4'8". She also likes to read her Bible and share it with her friends. Tsubaki has a sweet, kind, and gentle personality. One of her favorite desserts is freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. And in trials she doesn't speak up in the trials due to the fact that she is very shy. Her title as The Ultimate Nun is she saved over 2,000 people including all of her friends within the academy and is very proud of what she did. She loves to socialize once she gets to know you. And once she gets to know you she will be like one of your best friends. She loves her instructors within the church and they love her as well. She tries to also be brave like her other friends. Whenever she finds a corpse she starts to cry and can't control herself so Yoshino Okada and Masato Aikawa try to calm her down after the body discovery of whoever got killed recently. Other than Teaching others about the biblical word she likes to go to the beach and travel around the world with her family and friends. Whenever she sees and execution of one of her friends she tends to cry and stay in her room after rhe execution because she can't handle it anymore. So Yoshino Okada gives her chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk to help her feel better. In chapter 4 she reveals her beautiful hair behind her cap. She has very long wavy golden-brownish hair. She is also seen in event when her and Yoshino are eating something in the cafeteria. And out of nowhere swords and knives are set off by Monokuma. Yoshino stands on top of the table and blocks the Knives and Swords with his hard tools. And both of them are safe at the end. She is later seen in a group photo with class 80 smiling shyly white folding her hands and propping them down by her waist sitting next to Yoshino Okada.